Secrets and Lies
by samicullen1018
Summary: Best friends Bella and Jasper end up in bed, Bella falls Pregnant. Will they fall in love or grow apart... Rated M . Bad Edward! I suck at writing Summaries
1. Chapter 1

_**Secrets and Lies **_

_**Summary: Bella and Jasper are best friends , but when he ends up in bed with her .What will happen .Will he fall in love with her or will it be a One Night Stand**_

_**Caution: mature readers only **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight … I know its Sad.**_

_**Chapter1:Shock**_

_**Bella point of view **_

I woke up with the biggest headache and fuck was I

sore. I opened my eyes and was really confused I had

no idea where I was . I looked down and I was in bed

in naked with some guy. I looked over to see Jasper

my best friend who I have secretly been in love with

for the last 10 yrs.

_**Flashback :to night before**_

_Text From Jasper__:_

_Bells , cant pick you up for the party. I will see you later_

_Sorry ,_

_Jasper_

"uh why is he always fucking canceling"

So I just hopped in the car and kept driving till I saw

a bar. Some guy bought me a few shots I think his

name is Mike. I was ordering another drink when

some guy grabbed my ass.

"hey Beautiful you want to go upstairs" he slurred in

a southern accent while I could feel him rubbing his

erection on my back. I moaned and turned around to

see him. When I did he kissed me it was like our

Tongues were at war. He started kneading my breast I moaned into his mouth and my back arched . He

reached under my skirt and yanked my under wear

off and started pumping me. I gasped and came when

he pinched my clit. We went upstairs and I literally

tore his pants off and took him fully in my mouth I

suctioned and he came and I swallowed. And that's

were it gets blurry.

_**End of Flashback**_

"oh my God" I whimpered

What do I do. What am I supposed to fucking do.

After a while I decided to wake him up so I grabbed

my phone blocked my number and called him .

Before it started ringing I laid down and covered my

face with my hair so he wouldn't recognize me.

_**Jasper point of view**_

"_Wake up and your 25 and your high school becomes your wife don't blink_." my phone rang

So I jumped out of bed and hit the end button.

I looked over to see the girl that I had the

most amazing sex with. I didn't even know who she

was so I leaned over to move the hair from my angels

face.

"Bella" I gasped

"OH MY GOD I HAD FUCKING SEX WITH

BELLA" I mind screamed.

She opened her eyes and gasped

"Jasper" she whispered

And I looked down .

She was staring at my Hard throbbing cock.

**A/N : sorry for the cliffhanger …. I want aleast 10 Reviews for me to update and I already have the next chapter waiting for ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Secrets and lies **_

_**Chapter2 **_

_**Bella Point of View**_

There he was hard and waiting for me. I don't know why I

did what I did but I jumped up and kissed him he

responded my shoving his tongue down his throat .

"Jasper did we do what I think we did"

"Yep" he smiled his perfect smile and rubbed my back.

I got up to take a shower I herd footsteps following me.

I smiled as he got in with me.

"We need to talk" I whispered

"What about?" his voice was gentle yet guarded

"us is this just a one time deal or are we going to be back

best friends or are we going to"

"Secretly Date'' He answered cutting me off. We got out of

the shower got dressed and went to the Cullen's.

Alice and Edwards Parents died 2 years ago so they live

alone with their dog Jacob. Jasper and Alice have been

dating for 2 yrs. Edward and I have been Dating for a year

now and I do love him but I feel more fore Jasper.

_**1month Later**_

_**Jasper Point of View**_

_**Text Message:**_

_Jazz, we have 2 meet its an emergency. My place 20 mins_

_, Bella_

When I got to her house she was dressed in her favorite

Sweats and a tee shirt I gave her. Her eyes were pink and a

little puffy like she had just been crying.

"Bella what's wrong"

"Everything" she whispered

I grabbed her shoulders

"are you ok are you sick" I demanded

" yes I am I mean we are perfectly healthy"

"WE" this confused me what did she mean by We.

"I am …….."She started sobbing I pulled her in my arms.

"I am Pregnant"

I froze what did she mean PREGNANT. She cant be

pregnant. She is only 19 I just turned 21.

"Are you sure" I whispered

She pushed away from me "OF COURCE I AM SURE" she yelled

"does Edward know"

"off course NOT Jazz he still thinks I am a Virgin"

I grabbed her in my arms. She started crying again

"Bella its going to be fine …..You can live with me and we

can tell them tonight that you are pregnant"

"No Jasper I cant tell him"

Right then Edward walked in the room.

"Tell me what"

When he saw her face he ran to her pulling her out of my arms.

"what's wrong Bella"

"nothing" she whispered

"What don't you want to tell me , Sweetie"

"NOTHING" She screamed

Pushing him away and running into my arms.

"Honey, I have to go"

"No don't leave me" she whispered holding me tighter.

" I'll be back ,love don't worry. Everything will be ok" I kissed her forehead

**A/N I'm ending it there review . The Next chapter will be called TRUTH. Reviews are like Jasper kissing you passionately .**


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

_**Secrets and Lies **_

_**Chapter3: Truth**_

_**a/n : just to let you guys know Alice and Edward are not really **_

_**Brother and sister there adopted and Emmett is Jasper Step-**_

_**Brother. And I am soooooooo sorry I have not been updating my **_

_**other stories I just feel like this one is much more interesting and **_

_**I also have school to do of course sp ill let you wonderful people **_

_**read know (2 Chapters).**_

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

As I drove to Alice's house I was trying to figure out how I was

going to tell her I devirginized her best friend and on top off that I

knocked her up. When I got there she was outside pruning a bush. I

have no idea what expression was on my face but it must of tipped

her off tat I was upset.

"Jasper what's wrong"

"Babe, I have to tell you something can you try not to freak out.

She rolled her eyes and nodded .

"do you remember that night you couldn't find Bella or me at

Mikes Party"

"Yes"

"Well that's because we weren't there. I was just getting home and

my mom and that asshole Carlisle were fighting so I went to a bar

and I sent Bella a text telling her I wouldn't be able to pick her up.

I got really fucking wasted babe. One thing led to another and I

woke up in the bars motel with Bella. Turned out she ended up at

the same bar and got wasted with that Fake I.D. we got her last

year. Babe I am so sorry"

"I have something to tell you to''

"go ahead I'll tell you the rest after"

"okay, umm I wasn't at that party and neither was Edward we were

bored so we raided Charles Bar. All I know is I ended up in bed

together. He made me swear not to tell You or Bella because that

was his first time and even though we aren't related he still thinks

as me as his little sister. So how can I be mad at you if I cheated to.

So what else do you have to tell me?"

Just say it. Bella's Pregnant. Okay that was good admitting is the

first step now actually say it.

"Alice, Bella is Pregnant"

Her jaw dropped and she gasped. I thought she was going to start

screaming but instead she was sobbing her knees were shaking

about to giving out. I dropped to my knees and took her in my arms.

"Alice Honey I know its bad but I am going to take care off

everything. I am not gong to do what my dad did and leave"

"I know you would never leave like he did but that not why I am reacting this way"

"then what?" I begged. She looked up at me through her long eyelashes.

"because I am pregnant too" she sobbed

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

I completely froze. She sensed it and started to shake me.

"Jasper, JASPER, don't worry the baby is Edwards"

"I love her Alice. Don't get me wrong I love You to , she needs me

just like you need Edward right know. I want you to know I will

always love you and I will be here if you ever need me"

"I love you to Jasper………..but there is something else I need to

tell you I cheated last year with Emmett" she got up and ran in

side after stroking my cheek once.

I got up and drove to Bellas' house to find Several police cars and a

ambulance" my heart spattered what the fuck is going on is my

Bella ok where is my Bella.

_**a/n: O.M.G. what happened to Bella. Please review… sorry for the cliff hanger and the short Chapter… **_

**Love always,**

_**Samicullen1018**_


	4. Chapter 5

_a/n sorry this is so late ._

_Chapter5 _

_Bella PoV_

After Jasper left Edward turned on me.

"what the fuck is going on between you and Jasper"

"Jasper is my best friend we talk and stuff "

"No it looked like you guys were hiding a secret"

"well were not" I said plopping on the couch.

"what the fuck is this Bella" he yelled

He came in the room holding my pregnancy test.

_Oh shit_

"Bella why the fuck do you need this for you're a

virgin" he screamed when I didn't answer he slapped

me in the face"

"I am pregnant"

"by who Bella" he said grabbing my hair and

throwing me to the floor

when I didn't answer he kicked me

"Whose is it Bella"

"Jaspers" I chocked out

"you cheated on me you BITCH" He slammed my

head against the steps. As I slowly dripped into the

darkness.

_**Jasper Pov**_

When I got to the house I saw a view that broke my heart. There was blood everywhere. Bella was there on the floor completely covered with blood.

As the paramedics were treating her you saw how bad she was. There were bruises everywhere.

"Bella" I cried dropping to my knees.

"do you know her sir"

"yes that's my best friend"

"Do you know if there is anything she is allergic to or any medical problems"

It took me a minute to relize something.

"she is pregnant" I sobbed

She was still unconscious when we got to the hospital.

They rushed her to the back and found out the baby

was fine but Bella was critical.

_**3 weeks Later **_

I just got a call from the hospital saying Bella finally

woke up from a coma.

When I got to her room my eyes glazed over in pure

Anger.

My muscles stiffened I didn't want to do this in front

of Bella.

_**a/n: I am so sorry this is short and really terrible I didn't reread it so I have no idea. Review or Edward will find you.**_


	5. Chapter 6 fury

**Chapter6 **

**Jasper pov**

_There he was in the same room as her. With the girl _

_he put in a coma the mother of my child the Woman I _

_loved. My Bella._

_Loved. My Bella_

I like the way that sounds. 

There he was Edward was there holding her hand 

and she looked absolutely terrified.

I wanted to rip his head off, run him over with my 

car, set him on fire, then drown him………

Whoa my anger is getting over on me. Calm down 

Jasper.

I walked up to the bed and sat down next to her I smiled and kissed her temple, Edward stiffened.

"how are you feeling Bella" she gave me a weak smile while placing a hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"I'm ok Jazz. Is the baby ok" Edward glared

"as far as I know"

Just then the nurse came in.

"hi I'm nurse Jackie (_**a/n I love that show) **_I need to examine Mrs. Whitlock here"

Edwards eyes popped out, Bella choked on her soda.

" my last name is swan I'm not married to him"

"oh I'm sorry he was with you when you were

brought in and said you were pregnant with his baby

I just figured"

" that's okay um I actually have a restraining order

against Mr. Edward Cullen here so may you escort

him out" Edward choked

"no, I am her boyfriend and you can't make a restraining order against me for her" I smiled

"I didn't I got a restraining order for my unborn child against you"

"Bella……"

"Leave Edward" Bella shouted. he got up and stormed out.

_**a/n sorry for the short chapter. I need ideas for the baby. Review tell me if it should be a boy or a girl and names.**_


	6. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven **_

_**Bella pov**_

When he left I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders .

When Jasper turned to look at me I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Ms. Swan can you lift your shirt up so I can apply

this gel. This may be a little cold."

Nurse Jackie rubbed the weird thing attached to the

screen on my stomach and a thudding noise filled the

room.

"there's the heartbeat"

I smiled and when I looked to Jasper his eyes were

wide looking at the screen .

When I turned to the screen I gasped.

There was really a little person in me.

"well Isabella your twins are perfectly healthy I am

going to prescribe you some…."

" I'm having Twins" I said cutting her off

"Yes, would you like to know the sexes"

I looked to Jasper when he smiled I nodded she

started moving it around on my abdomen.

"um, I'm sorry but I can only tell you one of them the other one is hiding"

"and……"

"Your are having a baby girl and I am so sorry I can't

tell you what the other is when you come in next month

I'll be able to tell you then if he's being good" she smiled

wiping the goo of my stomach. When she left Doctor

House came in. He said I could go if I felt up to but I

had to relax and take my time.

"Jasper are you sure I mean I am not your responsibility"

"Bella I was planning to tell you this at dinner but

Bella I love you and I want you to be with me forever

Alice and Charlie already helped me move most of

your stuff in my place I mean our place" he

smiled planting a peck on my lips.

"Alice, wait you told her"

"Yeah she didn't stop by the hospital and tell you.

She is pregnant, Edward and Alice cheated on us the

same night we did .

"oh" was all I said while turning to walk into the house.

"Jasper" I squeaked when he gently picked me up

and carried me into the house.

When he set me down I wrapped my arm around his

shoulder and pulled him to me. I put all my passion

and love into that kiss.

"I love you to" I whispered grabbing his hand and

heading towards the bedroom"

_**a/n: ok people next chappie is going to be lemony. I **_

_**need help should the other twin be a boy or a girl. **_

_**And Names please. Sorry this chapter is short and **_

_**really bad. Tell me what you think. Review and **_

_**Jasper will fall in love with you.**_


	7. Chapter 8

_**a/n: I know you must be mad at me its been soooo long.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Jasper Pov:**_

When Bella told me she loved me I felt like I died

and gone to heaven. A unspoken wish came true.

As I followed my beloved in our home I could see

our children playing here, and us growing old.

I snapped out of my day dream when I saw Bella

tugging off her jacket, and shoes while rushing

upstairs.

"are you coming?" she asked on the third step

I dropped everything, she came down stairs helping

me pull off the rest of my clothing.

"someone's impatient" I chuckled while racing to the bedroom.

When I walked in our room my jar nearly hit the

floor. Bella was lying in the middle of the bed with

matching blue lace thong and bra. If I wasn't rock

hard before , her rubbing her hot sex through the lace

would of done it.

I ripped off my boxers freeing myself from the

confines of cotton . I wanted nothing more than to

worship her body in all its glory ,but that would have

to wait right now I needed to fuck her senseless.

Climbing in between her legs I could smell the

intensity of her arousal. I could feel waves of

desire, lust, and longing rolling off of her.

_**Bella Pov**_

The lust was evident in his eyes as he leaned forward

to kiss my lips. This kiss was more urgent and filled

with more passion and lust then the other kisses we

shared. He looked up at me as if asking for

permission I nodded. He unclasped my bra pulling it

down my shoulders throwing it god knows where. He

hooked his finger around my thong pulling them

down.

" I am sorry but I cant be gentle"

I smiled " good"

And with that he aligned with my entrance and thrust

in. I gasped in pleasure gripping the back of his neck.

I met his thrust as he pounded into me.

"HARDER" I screamed he quickly gave me what I

wanted and the feeling of his pelvis bone against me

it was all to much. I had the most powerful orgasm in

my life I shook from the velocity of it.

"ughhhh" he grunted

"baby im soo close"

"Bel" he moaned

"Come with me" I purred

He thrust three more times then he finally

releasing himself and collapsed on top of me.

He moved so we were more comfortable.

After awhile of pure silence.

"What do you think about Genevieve or Gennemae (Genna-May) for our Daughter" I whispered

"there Perfect" he kissed my temlpe and we fell asleep.

_**a/n I know its short and I know its not a name from the book but the other name will be. Review and Jasper will Love you forever…**_


	8. Chapter 9

_**a/n I wasn't going to update but I went to the midnight showing for NEW MOON on the 19**__**th**__** and it put me in a writing mood lol hope you enjoy it .**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Waking up in Jaspers arms was the best thing in the World. He moved his hand to my slightly swollen belly and sighed.

"Good Morning, How are you feeling." he whispered kissing my temple.

"I am good a little nausea, but I'll be fine."

"I have an idea… How about **Alec**zanderfor a boy after my Grandfather"

"I love it Jasper"

"One more thing"

"yes"

"I our daughter to have you middle name"

"And if we have a son I want him to have your first name"

"Sounds nice, but what about Ale-"

"Jasper Aleczander Whitlock"

"Really!! After me"

"Yes, love. I just hope we didn't jinx it"

"What?"

"What if it two girls"

"Come on get up you must be hungry" he said getting up

Right on cue my stomach growled.

He chuckled "guess I was right" he said pulling me up and I gasped

"What"

"Two reasons" I laughed

He waited

"Were naked" I blushed "and the babies just kicked" I said grabbing his hand putting on my tummy.

He looked at me in awe.

"Wow" he said dropping to his knees.

"What are you doing?"

He kissed my stomach "I love *kiss* you guys *kiss*and your mommy" he looked up at me "I wanted to do this at a romantic dinner, with us wearing clothes" he chuckled.

He got up walked over to his dresser and pulled out a little Velvet box.

I stood there in shock.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and I will love you forever will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife." He said smiling.

A tear ran down my cheek as I smiled back at him "yes"

"Really, but why are you crying"

"Cause iam happy" I murmured and the babies kicked.

_**a/n Cliffie I know. I will update soon I need a song something you can dance to. Thankyou . Review and you will get a Chocolate covered Jasper YUMMY.**_


	9. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**Bella pov**_

_**a/n : sorry its been a long time… **_

The Ring was beautiful .Beyond words. It had a blue

sapphire in the middle with a bunch of little diamonds

surrounding it and around the band. (

. ) (**heres the **

**link hehe)**

"Do you like it" he murmured

"ummmm………" his face was expecting his eyes

watching my every move .

I bit my lip and whispered "no"

I looked up to see his hands drop to his sides, His face fell.

I quickly grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek a smile a

upon my lips.

"I love it"

His face brightened and a breath taking smile appeared upon his face.

"really?"

I simply nodded leaning in to kiss his perfect lips lightly.

He pulled away to stare in to my eyes I felt my soul and

all of my being soar.

" I love you my future Mrs. Whitlock"

"as I Love you Mr. Whitlock"

Right then I felt a movement in my tummy . while

gasping I grabed his hand placing it on the spot where

our babies just kicked.

"there kicking" he gaped his eyes wide.

" I guess they approve"

I laughed "I guess so"

_**A/n Iam sooo sorry this is late ,but I was busy and stuff lol. This chapter has been ready for a while ,but my laptop is retarded. **_

_**I promise I will update faster if I get 30 reviews . PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Hope yall love the ring **_

_**Love always , samicullen1018**_


	10. Chapter 11: 2 months later

_**A/n: ok its 1:55am and I got this idea so imma write it ha-ha.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Bella pod **_

_**2 months later**_

It has been two months since Jasper Proposed. We decided we

Wanted to wait till after our twins were born for our wedding.

Alice and I are the best of friends again, she is helping plan our

Wedding with her girlfriend Angela. Edward is now in jail after

Alice pressed charges on him for attacking her when she told

Him she was pregnant.

We found out the sex of our other baby at the next

Appointment, Jasper was thrilled. I am now 6 months pregnant

With my twins Jasper Aleczander and Charlotte Marie.

When I saw my baby girl sucking her thumb on the screen at

The ultrasound I changed my mind. Jasper thought I was crazy

When I said she didn't look like a Genna. We spent hours in

Baby books trying to combine name until I saw Charlotte.

I immedially thought of my father Charlie who was killed on the

Line of duty. Jasper and I both agreed it was perfect.

"Bella" jasper said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Mmhmm"

"Where'd you go your eyes were glazed over" he said laughing

I giggled "I was thinking about the last few months"

I murmured rubbing my swollen stomach.

They responded to my touch kicking repeatly.

Jasper got on his knees in front of me while placing kisses

Lovingly all over my tummy.

"Only a few more months my angels until mommy and I get to

Meet you." I laughed

"Do you think they can actually here you" I said pulling him off the floor smiling.

He nodded "yes it's all in the book I bought about Expecting Fathers"

I was about to comment when my stomach growled.

"Dinner to my for my 3 favorite people"

"Yes, and I being in control say tacos" I nodded smiling

He fake bowed "yes your majesty"

_**A/n: okay its now 2:34AM and iam done this. I think this is my best chapter yet. Tell me what you think plz,**_

_**Review and Jasper will show up in your room in a shiny red bow (no questions asked hehe)**_


	11. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i do not own twilight .. dont remind me :(

A/N: i am so sorry bout how long it has taken me i am now out of school for the summer and have microsoft in my computer again so expect more update :) . PLEASE!  
i am asking for reviews and ideas for future chapters Thankyou all 3...

I awoke in a morning Love i felt for him was over whelming.

Every kiss every tpuch felt like a wave of fire was coursing through my body.

Rolling over to the now cold crisp sheets n a crinkled piece of paper reading.:

Bella love ,

i hope iam back be for u wake ,its about 7:30 now i went out for breakfast

since i forgot to fill the fridge.

Love you forever ,

Jasper

Looking over to the clock i saw it was 12:07pm and still now sign of jasper.

Franticaly i got up searching for my phone expecting the worse.

There i saw 11 missed calls

4 from alice

6 from my dad (charlie)

1 from the hospital.. Not even checking the voicemail i threw on the first thing my

hands touched rushing out the door to my old truck.

As i turned the corner my phone rang .

"hello"

"Mrs Whitlock?"

"um er yes thats me um how may i help you"

"your husband has been admited into the hospital. There was a fatal crash Ma'am hes

not in goosd shape . You should get here as soon as posible"

Not listening to the last of her words I slowly slipped into darness tears streaming

down my face my hands grasping my swollen stomach that held our babies.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter my mind is a complete blank right now. I need some ideas for what is to come next .

Reviews are like jasper kissing you slowly in the rain 3


	12. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : i do not own twilight..

JPOV:

Waking up with the love of my life in my arms was the best thing imaginible truly a gify from God ,along with my lil Angels on the way.

Placing my hands over her little bump and feeling them kick was magic in its self. Suddenly the thought to suprise my wife to be with her favorite Breakfast was at the top of my list of plans for the day.

Jumping out of bed I put on the Blue polo Bella liked best on me. She said it brought the beauty in my eyes .

Cheesy I know ,but thats why I love her. Jumping in my car and heading to the diner i heard the song that my mother used to hum to me as a child. Reaching to turn it up . I lost control of the wheel . A sudden impact to the front of my car brought a horrible stinging to my head and the numb darness was welcomed.

BPOV:

I heard a beeping that I could not place. Somthing uncomfortable in my nose. Trying to open my eyes a wave of dizziness cames upon me.

Where am I?

"Bella" Alice gasped

I tried to speak , but i couldnt. Saving up my energy i spoke the one word that I couldnt get off my mind.

"Jasper"....

A/N : I know its short , but its just a filler chapter and im bored. REVIEW and i will update tommorw.  
And yes i know most of the grammer is wrong , but im tired and if you dont like it you can suck my imaginary dick..lol jk jk jk you know I love you all.

So go review and Jasper will fuck you


	13. Chapter 14

BPOV:

My mind was in overdrive. A millions things speeding through at once , but only one thing really mattered.

Jasper

where was he?

was he ok?

Ohh God what if hes dead!

Silent tears streamed down my face my eyes squeezed shut. A nagging presure on my hand finally caused me to open my eyes.

seeing a bouncing Alice was not really what i needed at this point in time. What i needed was to know if My jasper was ok.

After a few seconds i finnaly took in Alices expression.

Relief , Joy ,and sadness were clearly upon her beautiful face.

Taking a deep breath " Ali-..." I choked in a sob even think babout what I was about to ask. "Alice ... Wheres Jasper? Is he ok? How are the babies"

"Bella the babies are fine you just passed out , from the stress I presume."

" What happened Jasper!"

"He was in a car accident Bella , he took a good hit in the head , broke 2 ribs ,completly shattered his left arm , but you know him hes a fighter. Hes been in surgury for a good 3 hours now Bella. They say hes gonna make it."

" are you sure?"

she nodded a small smile gracing her lips " yes Bella, he will be fine he just needs to recover , now for you , you need to rest"

"Im not tired" I half whined half yawned

"Ilwake you the secound I hear of anything new. Remeber Bella you need the energy so take a nap and I will go send Angie for some lunch okay?"

Not feeling I really had a choice I closed my eyes letting sleep take me on....

A/N:

Thankyou to all you review. I truly enjoy them. Now I know this is not long ,but this is a thankyou to all who reviewed . Now i will NOT update unless I get at least a total of 36 reviews . Its not much to ask . Its 1:14am Iam extremly tired lol ..

again Thankyou to:

.x

sassygirl91

Weird Fucking Life

wendy1969

Obsessed-with-Vampires

You guys made my day (well night) If I did not mention you its because my eyes are barley open and I think iam losing my mind O_o lol 


	14. Chapter 15

A/N: Ok so today Iam going to Dorney Park! :) Its 8:54am lol.

Thankyou all who Reviewed it ment alot , but there was one review that really fucking pissed me off. My Chapters lately have been short and Iam sorry about that , but they are filler chapters Ive been writing a really long chapter in my head , but whenever I have time to write Im to tired to wrte like 10 pages .  
And yes I do believe I deserved 36 Reviews cause I have seen atleast 10 stories on here that the Author should not be allowed near a compuer. Iam not saying Iam agood writer not at all , but they were beyond bad. And all they wrote wasd like half a page if that and they said if they didnt get 10 reviews they were never updating. Well then sumbody must of reviewd cause DAMNIT THERE STILL UPDATING!.  
So dont fucking bitch at me ok .. THankyou

BPOV: ( 1 month later)

Jasper came home yesterday, he is not in the best of shape ,but I truly am happy to see him home with me.

They had to do some kinda surgury on his left arm to try n fix/form his bone ( A/N: just go with it I have no idea about this stuff). There was no memory loss,ThankGod, but there was swelling which they stoped and now hes only real problem is to make sure his cast dosnt get wet.

Alice and I have been shopping like crazy in the past few weeks now usually I would object , but the shopping was not for me so for me it was a fun experience. Looking at all the tiny clothes and the ity bity socks it truly came to me.

I was going to have not only one tiny fragile little baby , but two.

By now I feel that I am ready to pop Iam now 7 months ( A/N: ok so I kinda lost track so now lets just say shes 7 months ok thnkyou)

And I swear they are going to be in the olympics especially with how strong they are, but I keep having to remind them that mommies bladder is not a soccor ball.

( 2months later)

JPOV:

It has been 3 month since I thought I was going to be taken away from my family. That thought scared me to death ( pun not inteaded). This beautiful girl who has been my bestfriend for god knows how long is now in the eating icechips in that umcomfortable hospital bed , waiting to dialte to being our Children into this world.

" Jasper" my Bella whispered .

My head snapped up meeting her doe like eyes.

"yes, Beautiful"

"how can you think of me as beautiful, I look like a whale"

No love , your radient , your skin has this glow upon that makes me not want to look away. Your stomach , hmm Bella that is the best treasure of all. Our two little Angels that continue to grow even though the circumstances of evertything that has happened in the last few months.

Bella you are beautiful" grabbing her hand placing a featherlight kiss there.

Right then that she smiled and that smiled could have eaily have outshown the sun.

But as quickly as it came it left with a cry , Doctors came running in. They Informed me that the babies where ready.

.....  
( A/n) I was going to continue , but i have to go get ready for Dorney! lol I'll update tonight. Iam asking for at least 2 reviews NOT demanding just asking.

thankyou for reading even though I cant spell lol. 


	15. Chapter 16 THE BIRTH!

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! my computer broke and it dosent help that i cant think of anything to write , but il try my best. I hope yal forgive me!

Jasper Point Of View:

As the Doctors preped Bella for delivery. I felt like i was a bout to pass out from all he excitmenet. The love of my life was about to give birth to my little Angels. After all that we have been through . This is truly a miricle.

(1 HOUR LATER ) (( A/N: i have no idea about medical mumbo jumbo and birth so i skipped it))

Hearing there first cry was unbeleavable. Looking at Bella u saw she to had tears in her eyes.

Our Daughter was first. Born 6 pounds 3 ounces 19 inches long. She has her mothers chocolate brown hair and my cyrstal blue eyes. Unlike her brother who was born 6 pounds 9 ounces 20 inches long. My big boy already. He has my blonde hair and has yet to open his eyes. Bella and i have a bet going for what color they will be.

I catch Bella eye from across the room. Her eyes shining with pure joy.

I simply can not wait to start the rest of our lives.

Bella Point Of View:

I DID IT! I cant Believe it . I gave birth to two perfect little babies. My Charolate Marie is truely beautiful ,and My Jasper Aleczander is an exact replica of his father . Hes gonna be a heartbreaker one day.

Alice rushes in Ballons in each hand she lets them go they rise up in an array of pinks and blues. She rushes over trying to get a peak aweing at once.

" Bellllaaaaa There beautiful absolutly perfect."

In walks Ange with there bouncing baby boy Kyle Joseph. He has his mother Black hair and his fathers Green eyes.

Not even a week after there birth and Alice is trying to plan Charlie and Kyles wedding.

After Alice and Angie Leave for the night Jasper comes walking in with a smile upon his beautiful face.

"Alec and Charlie are fed , birped and changed and on ther way to sleepy bye land. And we have an hour or so before they wake." he whispered climimg into bed placing a light kiss upon my lips.

" Hhhmmmmm is that so? what ever should we do"

We look at eachother and at the exact same moment we whisper "Sleep"

So we close our eyes in eachothers arms a smile on each of our faces waiting for tommorow to arrive enjoying every second of parenthood..

A/N: ok what did you think i dont think its that bad. okay well im going to sleep and sorry for and incorect spellings.


	16. Chapter 17

A/N : i hope everyone liked the Birth! lol

Bella P.O.V.:

1 Month Later!

Waking up with my loves arms wrapped around me is the best thing in the world!.

Jasper and I were really blessed , our twins slept most of the night.

We couldnt be more thankfull. The twins are now 6weeks old and adorable ever.

Alec is our little trouble maker already. He just seems to want what he wants and if he dosent he will let you know .

Charlie is my little angel, you can tell already shes gonna be like me. She relaxs as soon as i put on Debusy!

I can't believe all of this time has passed. If you would have told me a year ago that I would be engaged to the love of my life and have not just one , but two beautiful children. I would have laughed in your face.

I never really wanted to be a mother after the way I pracically had to raise myself.

The moment I saw them in the ultrasound i knew I would do anything for them. I would kill for them or I would die trying to protect them.

Thinking about everything made me smile. Seeing that it was only 6am I closed my eyes and drifted back for a few hours rest.

... xXx...

Edwards P.O.V.: ( hehehehe)

I recieved a letter holding the picture of my son. I gasped looking at him. He was absolutly gorgous.

In the last few months I have been going to therapy for what I was now diagnosed with bipolar disorder. I am on the needed medication and doing very well.

I yearned to see my son ,and Alice. The one thing that I promised my self was that when I get out of here I am to go and apolgize to Bella, but if i am not wanted by neither my Bella nor my son. I shall leave.

Today Alice is bringing my son kyle to meet me today.

Walking to the visting room I saw Alice as beautiful as ever holding what looked to be a lump wrapped in blue.

"Alice!" she looked up a small smile upon her lips.

" Hey Edward, theres someone who wants to meet you."

Walking up to her I leaned down kissing her temple. She took the blankie off my son and handed him to me. He was absolutly perfect.

I gasped when he opened his eyes seeing them as my own emerald green I gazed as his beauty.

He truly was perfect.

" Hi, I am your daddy. I am so sorry I couldn't be there when you arrived , but I promise I will be now, I love you soo much." I kissed his little nose.

After and hour or so of me staring into my sons eyes it was time for them to leave.

Handing him back to Alice was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

" Alice, I am so sorry for everything. I know you don't want me anymore , but please let me be in his life I didn't have my biological father and it hurts knowing that he died before we could bond. I promise I will be the best Father posible"

She smiled as a tear fell from her eye " I know you will Edward"

I sat there as my child walked out the door. My prison time is up in 3 weeks.

Walking back to my cell i decided to write Bella a letter.

Dearest Bella,

I am happy to hear you had your babies.I pray they are healthy and well?

I am t to be out soon and i hoped we could meet. I want to aplogize and i fully understand if you never want to see me again. I do not have not have nuch time to write this , but I send my love. P.S. ,

I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me..

Love always ,  
Edward

...

...

Jasper P.O.V.:

We recieved a letter today from Edward. Alice had forgiven him even though he put her through so much.

Bella has agreed to meet with him saying it was the least she could do and that she felt he truly was sorry.

He will never have my forgivness , but I will stand by to protect my family.

A/N : How was it? I had to bring Edward back and patch some things up. Well the time is here folks This story is done I think there may be a few more chapters , but then there will be a sequell :D .

So please review. They make me soo Happy! and they give me inspiration to write. 3 


End file.
